The present invention generally pertains to electronic communications systems and is particularly directed to a passive system and method for enabling the display of an image of the location of emitters of electromagnetic radiation.
It is desirable to be able to provide an image of the location of emitters of electromagnetic radiation behind enemy lines on a battlefield. Such a display enables one to locate the positions of enemy forces.
While there are various prior art direction finding systems for determining the location of a source of electromagnetic radiation, these prior art systems are not practical for battlefield conditions because they are not effective in the lower portion of the high frequency (HF) band, where there usually is a large amount of radio communications on the battlefield.
Although an image of the location of forces on a battlefield can be displayed by such prior art communications systems as radar, these systems emit electromagnetic radiation that enables such systems to be located by enemy forces as a target for return fire.
Any system for locating emitters of electronic radiation on a battlefield should be passive, in that it does not emit any radiation that would enable the location of such system to be determined by enemy forces.